He Said, She Said
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: There are always three sides to every story. CMPunkxBethPhoenix. CMPunkxOC.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I only own the so far unnamed OC.

A/N: Something random that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

><p>Beth had finished everything she had intended on doing a lot earlier than she expected. She figured why not go and surprise her boyfriend. He lived in the area and he had just recently given her a key to his apartment. No time like the present to use it, she figured.<p>

She excitedly pulled up in front of his building, shutting of the engine. In a few short minutes, she would be seeing him after what seemed like three long days. Phil had gone to Chicago a few days earlier. Something about going to a concert with long time friend and fellow wrestler, Colt Cabana. Beth had insisted on going, but he had adamantly suggested that she finish up her prior obligations for work then head down to his place. While, she found it weird, she had finally agreed.

Hoisting her bag on her shoulder, she slammed the trunk closed and started up the short walkway. With a smile, she held the door open and greeted the people walking past her. When they were gone, she headed inside and walked up the stairs that would bring her to Phil.

"You're almost there." Beth smiled to herself, putting the key in the lock.

She wasn't one to be giddy and bubbly all the time, but at this point in her life she really couldn't help it. She had come to really care about him. Well, love him actually. A feeling he was very much aware of.

Placing her things on the floor, she quietly closed the door behind her. She wanted to make as little noise as possible. Otherwise, if she made a lot of noise, there would be no point in surprising him.

The house was dead quiet. It wasn't that comfortable quiet that was soothing, that made her feel at peace. This was the kind of quiet that made her feel queasy. Like something wasn't right. The atmosphere wasn't comforting in the least bit. Shoving her uneasiness aside, she continued throughout the house.

"Its probably nothing." Beth muttered to herself. "He probably stepped out for a bit."

Feeling herself growing hungry, she decided to head into the kitchen to make something for herself. No better way to kill time than to make some food, she figured.

It was when her food was finished that she heard a noise come from upstairs. It sounded like someone had bumped into something. Panic was just about to seize her. That feeling quickly went away when she saw the dog run into the kitchen. His attention focused on the water bowl by the window.

"Stop being paranoid, Beth." The blonde diva calmed herself down. "Don't go crazy."

Just as she was about to go to start eating she heard another noise. This time it wasn't the dog causing some commotion. He was still too busy drinking water.

"What the fuck was that?" She cursed to herself.

It sounded like it was coming from upstairs, specifically his room. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she timidly walked up the steps. Her hear pounding in overtime. Something was terribly wrong.

As she approached his room, she could hear faint moaning. Some of the moans even sounded like Phil. No, that couldn't be right. He wasn't home. Or at least she thought he wasn't.

"Stop being afraid." She whispered to herself. This wasn't her usual behavior. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on."

Now angry with everything, she quietly opened the door. She didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of covering up or trying to scamper away. Part of Beth wanted to know if it was even who she thought it was.

"Oh my god." Beth mouthed to no one in particular.

She now understood why she was feeling uneasy this entire time, why the house had been eerily quiet. It all made perfect sense to her. While angry at him and herself, Beth was heartbroken at the same time.

The image before her would be seared into her mind for months. Phil's tattooed hands were resting on the brunette's hips as she rode him slowly. From what she could see, he was moving his hips upwards, trying to get her to move faster.

His moans made Beth feel sick to her stomach. They made her want to cry and more importantly they made her want to cause physical harm to the slut on top of her boyfriend at the moment. Every imaginable emotion was running through her veins. From hurt to anger to regret. Beth had known about Phil's reputation. People had even gone as far as to give her a warning. But she refused to listen to them. Many times she had told people that he was different, that they would last. Judging by the scene unfolding before her Beth had been wrong about him-about them. It seemed that their entire relationship had been a lie.

Having enough she thrusted the door open. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay or neigh?


	2. Cheater, Cheater

Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>Phil was confused when Evan rolled off him and pulled the sheets up their bodies. Her back was pushed against the headboard as her eyes were locked on something across the room. What was she looking at? They were both so close to getting their release when she abruptly stopped out of nowhere.<p>

"Damn it, Evan. What did you stop for?" He asked when he regained a bit of composure. "Evan!"

He was getting frustrated with her ignoring him. Things were going swimmingly for them. Growling in annoyance he grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap.

"What is the matter with you?" Phil asked, his hazel eyes widened in anger.

Evan was about to say something when she was cut off.

"What the hell is going on?"

His anger was suddenly replaced with panic. That voice couldn't be mistaken for anybody else's. He knew exactly who that was and right now he was kicking himself in the ass. Why had he been dumb enough to give her a key? Especially, when Phil knew he was going to be spending a majority of his time with Evan.

"Beth." He whispered. "I know this looks bad."

The blonde stopped at the foot of the bed, her arms folded across her chest. Her face twisted in anger.

"Ya think?" She asked, her eyes on Evan. "And you, you fucking bitch! I trusted you! How could you sleep with my boyfriend?"

"Beth, this isn't the place to talk about it." Evan looked at her probably now former friend. "Let-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you guys want to finish?" Beth asked sarcastically. "How rude of me! Let me just go downstairs and let my boyfriend and his slut finish what they were doing. We can talk about this later!"

Phil knew this wasn't going to be easy. He had planned on breaking things off with Beth long ago, but she had found the extra key and thought it was for her. The excitement in her eyes made him feel bad, giving him no choice but to give her the key.

"Don't be like that, Beth." Phil sighed. "Give us five-"

"Be like what? Angry?" She shouted, smirking when she saw Evan jump a bit. "I have every fucking right to act like this. Don't for one second try to pull that bull shit on me."

"Just give us five minutes to get ourselves together." Evan got out of bed, holding the sheet against her tightly. "We'll be downstairs to explain everything to you."

Beth stepped towards her, intent on ripping her hair out by the roots. Any kind of pain she could inflict on her former friend would bring a smile to her face.

"You've lost your privilege to speak." Beth pointed at her.

Evan closed and slowly opened her eyes. Punk and her happening was a big surprise to them. Sure they had something in the past, but them being together in any sense again never occurred to either one of them.

"I get that you're upset, Beth, but that doesn't mean you can go around telling people what to do." Phil said, rolling his eyes.

Beth shook her head in disgust as she turned on her heel and leave them alone. Just when she reached the doorway she turned around to remind them that this wasn't over before heading for the stairs.

"How could we let this happen?" Evan whispered, her eyes scanning the room looking for her panties. "You said she wasn't supposed to be in town until tomorrow."

"That's what I thought." Phil muttered, sliding his boxers on. "I had a feeling I shouldn't have given her the key to my house. I didn't follow my instincts."

"Key? You gave her a key to your place, Punk?" Evan asked in disbelief. "One thing about cheating, you never ever give away the key to your place. Especially, when you plan on having the other person over."

He looked at her in utter amazement. This sweet girl that he had previously dated had really turned into something else since they last spoke to each other.

"We'll talk about this later." Punk walked over to her resting his hands on her hips. "The faster we get this done, the faster she'll leave."

Evan gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling out of his hold. "I'll see you down there."

His girlfriend had caught him and Evan in bed together and things were surely going to turn to shit in a few minutes. For the life of him, he couldn't help but think of ravaging the woman that just walked away from him.

"God help me." Phil muttered.

"I can't believe you are fucking my boyfriend! Of all people to catch with him, you! I don't understand how you could have done this to me. To John." Beth shouted. "Never in a million years would I do that!"

Phil stopped in the hallway, not really wanting to go in there. The girls were fighting and the last thing he wanted was to be in there with them.

"Bullshit, Beth!" Evan shouted back. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not divorced? If memory serves me right, your marriage ended because you slept with one of the superstars. Actually, you slept with a few them."

He could see the anger in Evan's eyes from her reflection in the mirror. Her hands were resting on her hips and she stared a whole into Beth, just waiting for some kind of response.

"I never slept with your boyfriend!"

"Ugh, but that doesn't change the fact that you are no better than I am." Evan replied. "Look, Phil and I have a history together. Did I ever think that I would be with him again? Not in a million years. Here we are. Its happening again."

Beth got in the brunette's face, about ready to snap at her. "That still doesn't explain why you were with my boyfriend you two timing whore."

That was his cue to step in and settle the matter.

"Allow me to explain." Punk stepped in between the girls. "Now, sit down and be quiet."

* * *

><p>AN: Punk's side of the story is next.


	3. Punk's Side

Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: Hello everyone, new update today, YAY! A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Flashback is italicized. Enjoy! Read & review. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a bitch." Punk snapped at her. "Why can't we just do this my way?"<em>

"_You're a dick." Evan retorted, rolling her eyes. "If we go your way then its going to take longer, but if we go my way it won't take as long. Our trip is cut down by twenty five minutes."_

_He grumbled some curses underneath his breath as he turned in the opposite direction. Punk refused to listen to her. He would go his way and she would just have to deal with it. If she couldn't, then she could walk her happy ass to the next city._

"_Phillip, you're going the wrong way." She smirked, propping her feet against the glove compartment. "Had we gone my way we could have saved money on gas."_

_He gripped the steering wheel tightly, it annoyed him when he was called by his real first name. She knew that, yet she constantly did it to get under his skin._

"_I don't care about that." Punk said through gritted teeth. "Just keep your mouth shut and we'll get to the next city in one piece."_

"_Mr. Cheapo doesn't care about how much money he spends on gas? Hell has officially frozen over." Evan laughed. "I'll believe you don't care once we get through a gas stop without you complaining about prices or how the government is screwing us over."_

"_I knew I should have left your ass behind."_

"_Riding with you wasn't exactly what I had in mind either, but Beth had to go home because her eye is so swollen you can't even see it anymore." Evan pointed out. "You have Alicia Fox to thank for that one right there, buddy."_

"_I still could have left your ass behind."_

"_Yet you didn't because Beth would have killed you."_

_He bit down on his tongue to keep from lashing out at her, but with each passing word it was becoming difficult for him to hold back. Considering Evan didn't seem to have her filter on that day._

"_Beth had nothing to do with my decision to take you with me." Punk looked at her for second before turning his attention back on the road. "I asked you because I know you love wrestling just as much as I do. No matter how corny the direction has been lately."_

"_She's my friend."_

"_You're my ex-girlfriend. Did you ever stop to think that might have something to do with why you're here?"_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he noticed that she turned her head so that she was staring outside the window. Her eyes refused to meet his. Every word he tried to speak to her after that went unanswered. Giving up, he decided that they would be better off wallowing in silence together._

"_Ev, do you want to stop to eat something?" Phil asked about an hour later._

_Looking over at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. There goes eating, he thought. At the next stop they'll get something to eat. No use in waking her up and having her bitch him out._

"_Fuck." He cursed, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. "Wake up, Evan."_

_When she didn't wake up right away, he shook her awake. He wasn't even worried about her bitching at him._

"_Wake the fuck up." He said again, growing even more annoyed. "Get up! Otherwise I'm leaving your ass on the side of the road."_

"_Hmm, Punk?" Evan grumbled, opening her eyes.  
><em>

"_The car is dead." He said. "We have to get our stuff and walk three miles back."_

_Evan perked up at the thought and then quickly started laughing. She found it hilarious that he would try to do this to her. After a year of being separated and he was still the same guy trying to pull stupid crap with her._

"_Very funny, Punk." Evan got out before yawning. "Let's get going."_

"_The engine died!" Punk exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "The fucking thing won't start."_

"_Bullshit."_

"_Fine, you're so fucking smart, then you try start the car." Punk moved his hands away from the steering wheel. "Do it."_

_Blowing out a breath, Evan leaned over and tried starting the car. After a few times of trying to start it and the engine sputtering each time, she gave up._

"_Well, Mr. Cheapo, the car won't start because you didn't fill it up with gas." Evan admonished. "Nice going."_

"_Get your shit and let's go." He said before getting out of the car._

_A half hour later they were checked in at the motel Punk had mentioned seeing earlier. Much to their dismay, the room they ended up booking had only one bed in it._

"_I want the bed."_

"_No, I want the bed. Your ass can sleep on the floor." Evan pointed at him. "If it weren't for you then we wouldn't be in this mess."_

_He glared at her from across the room, the anger radiating through his body. He was trying to keep calm around her, especially after spending hours alone with her._

"_I drove for a couple of hours straight." He looked her dead in the eye. "I want the bed."_

"_We're adults here." Evan said after a few moments. "We aren't hormonal teenagers, we can control our urges. There isn't any need to fight over the bed. You and I will share, Punk. Sound good?"_

"_That's the most mature you've sounded all day." He smirked. "You've got a deal."_

"_Same goes for you sir." Evan walked over to her bag. "I'm going to grab a shower."_

_He said nothing as he watched her get a towel and a change of clothes. His eyes travelled her small frame, wondering if her skin was as soft as he remembered it._

"_I'm going to see if there are any restaurants close by." Punk tried to keep his gaze off hers. "By the time you get out I should be back."_

_He waited until she disappeared into the bathroom before he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Things between him and Evan couldn't happen again. A year ago they had ended on sour terms and both vehemently said they were never going to get back together. It didn't work out between them, so why would it work again? Yet, here he was having impure thoughts of his ex-girlfriend while his current girlfriend was well on her way home._

"_Okay, you and Evan are done." He mumbled to himself. "Its never going to happen between you guys again. You made her cry and broke her heart. Just as she broke my own."_

_Super mushy gushy thoughts like the ones he was having never ran through his mind. Why was it that the second he offered her a ride to the next city that his feelings magically appeared. As if it were some fucking rainbow hiding behind the clouds. Surely, one action such as this couldn't make old feelings that were buried six feet under reappear._

_About an hour later he was back with food in his hands. Thankfully, there was a diner nearby and that he found out from the smelly clerk in the motel lobby._

"_I bring food!" Punk exclaimed, pushing the door open._

_The smile on his face faltered when he saw Evan on the bed crying. Feeling concern he shouldn't have felt, he set the food on the table and crawled onto the bed. His arms wrapping around her for a hug._

"_Shh, stop crying, Ev." He rocked her back and forth. "What's wrong, babe?"_

_Her only response to his question was more tears._

"_Evan, I need you to relax." Punk whispered. "Whatever it is that's bothering you can't be that bad."_

"_Let me go." She choked out between sobs._

"_Are sure?" He asked, not really wanting to let her go._

"_Positive."_

_Reluctantly, he let her go and let her cry for another minute or so. Finally, she started wiping away her tears and attempted to calm herself down. After what seemed like ages, Evan relaxed herself._

"_Let's eat."_

_He grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her back onto the bed. "You might as well tell me what's going on now because I'm not going to listen to you later."_

"_Same old Punk." Evan laughed to herself._

"_You only come across one asshole like me once in your lifetime." He smirked. "What's the matter?"_

"_When I got out the shower I saw that I had a few messages from John. He was completely irate that I didn't answer any of his calls or texts. I called him him back and he was pissed off." Evan started her story. "Somehow he had heard about me riding with you to the next city. In true fashion to his character, he got jealous. He got the idea that I was sleeping with you because I didn't answer him right away."_

"_He is a douchebag." Punk simply stated. "You are his girlfriend, not a fucking dog. Just because you make the brave choice to fornicate with the guy it doesn't mean he can tell you what to do. To say that you're cheating on him, that you're sleeping with me is low. Sleazy son of bitch. If he were here right now I'd kick him in the face!"_

"_Its not necessary." Evan smiled. "I understand where he would get the notion from, but that doesn't mean I would do it. Just he's been acting so strange lately. He isn't the man I started dating a year ago. Something in him has changed and I don't know what it is."_

"_That still isn't any reason for him to lash out at you like that." Punk pointed out. "He should know that you love him. Believe me, Evan, when you love someone you give them your all. You did it for me and you're doing it for him. It just grates on my final nerve that he's acting like this."_

_He watched the smile completely wiped of her face, her lower lip quivering slightly. Perfect, he said the exact right thing to make her cry. As if she wasn't feeling bad enough, he had to make her cry again._

"_I shouldn't have said that." He finally said, taking his hand in hers. "What goes on between you and John is your business. He should know that if he weren't off doing media in California then you would have gone with him. You being here with me doesn't mean anything."_

_Evan looked away from him, her eyes locking on their joined hands. Everything about this moment felt right. It was as if they had never broken up. Time hadn't really changed much between them. Well, not as much as she thought with all the smart ass comments they've exchanged over the last few months._

"_How do you think Beth would react if she found out we were here together? Alone." The brunette finally said._

"_Its like you said, you're her friend." He muttered. "I really couldn't leave you behind. I'd never hear the end of it."_

"_Maybe its like you said, there's probably another reason for me being here." Evan whispered, locking her eyes on him. "What are we doing, Phil? We've been sniping at each other all day and now we're on this mushy garbage kick."_

_He smirked at the thought. Being with her wasn't so bad. In fact, it was very much like old times for them._

"_Well, then, let's throw out the trash and get to eating." Punk smiled._

_Before he could move, it was Evan not letting him go. The look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him and he knew what that meant. Strangely, he didn't object to it. He didn't want to move away from her. All he wanted to do was feel every inch of Evan._

_So, when her lips pressed to his, he didn't pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss as he hovered over her._

* * *

><p>"That's how Evan and I started up again." Punk said, ending his story.<p>

"Oh that is so not how it happened." Evan interjected from her spot on the couch.

"Really? Please, Evan, fill me on your version of events." Beth challenged. "Good ahead make my day."

* * *

><p>AN: Evan's side is next.


	4. Evan's Side

Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Flashback is italicized. Read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

><p>"Unlike Punk's story, I will not start from the time we left the hotel until the time the car stopped. There's no reason for us to rehash that."<p>

"Really, Ev?" Punk smirked, resting his gaze on her. "I thought that was _so not how it happened_." He imitated her, earning a slap on the arm.

Beth watched as the two bickered for a moment before finally stepping in.

"I don't care where she fucking starts." Beth shouted over them. "As long as she tells me something."

Evan ripped her stare off of Punk and sighed before she started speaking again. "Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Just as she had finished changing, she heard the door open. She sighed as turned to see him enter the room with food in his hands. Except, he didn't look all right, he seemed rather annoyed. When he had left he seemed okay. Now, well, he didn't look too pleased.<em>

"_What's wrong?" Evan asked, watching as he placed the bag on the old table._

"_Nothing." He grumbled. "Let's eat."_

_Things were making a small thud as he pulled everything out of the bag and dropped it to the cheap table. His actions were betraying his words. His brows were furrowed in anger and his lips were in a tight straight line. Clearly, something was bothering her former love._

"_Table's ready." Punk grumbled, walking past her and to the bathroom._

_Evan nearly jumped out of her skin when he had slammed the door shut. "Either somebody pissed him off or he's PMSing."_

_Running her hands through her hair, she crossed the room to the washroom and repeatedly knocked until she got some kind of an answer from him._

"_What?"_

"_Do you mind letting me in?" Evan asked. "I'm not going to talk to you through the door."_

_A couple of minutes went by before the door was jerked open and Evan was facing a very annoyed ex-boyfriend._

"_Can I take a piss without being bothered?"_

_Evan allowed the comment to slide and shrugged her shoulders. Fine, he didn't want to talk then, but he would later. They were stuck in this dingy room until the car somehow got repaired. They were all the other really had for now anyway._

"_Phil, you can bullshit me all you want, but at the end of the day I know you better than you know yourself." Evan broke the silence as they cleared their trash from the table. "Something is wrong."_

"_Why do you care?" He muttered, grabbing the bag from her hands and dropping it into the trashcan. "We haven't had nice things to say to each other since we ended. I don't think we started talking again until I started seeing Beth."_

_Her ears perked up at the way he said Beth's name. He sounded so disgusted and frustrated with her. That struck her as odd because Beth never once mentioned that they were having problems. On the surface, their relationship seemed all fine and dandy._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Okay, that's fine." Evan held her hands up defensively. "Just thought I'd try to help you."_

_For the next few hours, the two did nothing but watch television. No words were exchanged, the only sound in the room was coming from whatever stupid show they were watching._

"_Ev, are you awake?"_

_Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice. Rubbing the sleep away, she sat up when she felt him shifting around on the bed._

"_I am now." She sleepily replied._

"_How were you after our break up?"_

_His question caught her off guard. There were a multitude of things she was feeling after they had broken up. So many that she didn't even know where to begin. Did she tell him that she was hurt or relieved? There were many things that went through her head when they had broken up._

"_I don't even know where to begin." Evan sat up in bed. "Things weren't exactly the greatest between us towards the end and I was expecting a breakup. Finally, when it came I didn't know whether I was hurt or relieved. Sure, it was hard in the beginning. I was used to you being there when I woke up and when I went to sleep. Even when I went bike riding I half expected you to be there. I missed you that much."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You shouldn't be. It was nobody's fault. It was just something that happened." Evan shrugged. "What made you think about that anyway?"_

"_I was just thinking about that one time we stayed up all night together. You remember, it was just a month or so before we broke up." He smiled. "I made you watch The Exorcist and the movie terrified the hell out of you."_

"_Yeah, thanks for that." Evan returned the smile. "I still have nightmares from that movie you asshole."_

_Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him as a chuckle sounded from between his lips. "I remember telling you that I would be there for you always."_

"_And I was a fool to believe you." Evan smirked, resting her head on his chest. "You're Punk and you being all romantic doesn't bode well."_

"_It may not work out well, but I really meant it." He twisted a lock of her hair around his index finger. "Even if things didn't work out."_

"_Can you please tell me what's making you dig all of this up?" _

_The brunette's eyes filled with tears at the memories he was bringing up for her._

"_Beth and I got into a fight last night."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Its not your fault." He shrugged. "Things are just not going all that well between us. This whole Divas of Doom thing got to her head. I mean, even being champion is getting to her. She just isn't the same person she was when we started seeing each other. I mean, sure, it was great in the beginning. I loved her because she was herself, but overtime it just all changed."_

"_Beth seems the same to me."_

"_That's the front she puts up with people, but that's not really who she is." Punk admitted, pulling away from Evan. "It sucks seeing someone that I loved has become someone else."_

"_I don't know what to tell you, Punk." Evan whispered, folding her legs underneath her. "Its all a matter of how you feel. If you really love her then work things out with her. If you feel like you can go on without Beth, then just end it. There isn't any need to prolong this. Especially, if you feel miserable with her."_

_This was her best friend she was talking about. She was supposed to be saying things there were going to help their relationship, right?_

"_I don't know everything." She finally said. "Go with your gut."_

"_Do you remember earlier when I said there was another reason for you being here with me today?" Evan nodded. "I've been thinking about you a lot and I miss you a lot. We've been broken up for a year and at one point I was able to go on without you. Then I started seeing Beth and you started coming around again. Even though we were constantly sniping at each other." He laughed. "Somehow, through all of that, I realized that I still have feelings for you."_

"_Look, we can't do this." Evan jumped off the bed as if it were on fire. "Okay, let's just get through this night and we'll never have to do this again. Be alone that is."_

_He got off the bed and followed her across the room. Punk rested his hands on her hips, drawing her to him. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers._

"_I can't help it." Punk whispered. "I've tried to fight it for months, but I can't anymore."_

"_You can't let a fight with Beth ruin everything you have." Evan replied, breaking away from him. "If you're unhappy, then __break it off. Don't drag me in the middle of this."_

_Punk pulled her back to him. "Its too late for you not to be dragged in the middle of it. You already are."_

"_No, I'm not." Evan whispered._

"_You're here with me, aren't you?"_

"_Phil, we can't do this."_

_He said nothing as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, his lips on hers all the while. His hands travelled the length of her body before he rested them on her hips. Their kissing getting more heated._

"_We can't do this." She got out between breaths._

"_Stop me if you think we can't." He whispered in her ear. "Go on. Do it."_

"_I don't want to." She whispered, cupping his face in her hand._

"_But?" He wondered, looking down at her._

"_We can't." Evan placed her palms flat on his chest, signaling him to get off her. _

_She didn't have the heart to look at him when he moved away from her. It was impossible for her to look at him as she heard him shuffling around the room. When she heard him leave, Evan did nothing but stare at the ceiling, knowing that she had done the right thing._

* * *

><p>"Oh come on." Punk rolled his eyes. "That didn't happen and you know it."<p>

Beth said nothing as she sat on the lounge chair in front of them, trying to process just who was telling the truth. Her now scum sucking ex-boyfriend or her now former slutty friend. Because let's face it, both stories were like day and night. Nothing made sense in the least bit.

"It is so." Evan muttered. "You just don't want her to know what you said about her."

"Somebody better tell me the truth and soon." Beth glared at the two in front of her. "Because neither of your stories are adding up."

* * *

><p>AN: Two more chapters to go.


	5. It's Over

Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>Evan glared at Beth before rising up from her spot on the couch. She didn't have to take her bullshit anymore. It wasn't clear to Evan why she had taken it in the first place. Beth had caught her in bed with Punk, la dee fucking da. She's acting as if she's the first person to ever catch her boyfriend in bed with someone else.<p>

"Where are you going?" Beth demanded.

"Far away from you." Evan retorted. "You really have changed. Since have you come to decide who has to tell you what? Okay, fine, you caught Punk and I in bed together. Fantastic!" She sarcastically smiled, holding two thumbs up. "That doesn't mean you can sit there and control every aspect of the situation! We told you our sides of events and that's just unacceptable to you? Fuck you and the fucking high horse you rode in on, Beth."

"I don't believe either one of you." She smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Both of you are lying."

"Oh I see, its not up to your satisfaction." Punk interjected. "All you can do is pick a side that you believe."

"I don't believe either."

"Then you can leave." Evan pointed out, moving further out of the room. "Why prolong it, oh holy one?"

Beth didn't appreciate their double teaming on her. She was the one who caught them. All she wanted to do was get down to the bottom of things and finally move on with her life. If all of her questions were answered right at that instant it would only drive her crazy. Especially, since they refused to say anything more on the matter.

"You are nobody to tell me what to do. All you are is a filthy whore who likes to sleep with other women's boyfriends!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Beth. With an icy glare on her former friend, she carefully stepped towards her. Not feeling an ounce of fear. That feeling had long gone after she noticed how smug Beth looked after Punk had told his side.

"Is that all you can say to me?" She wondered. "For the moment you caught us that's all you've been saying. That's your only rebuttal? I'm a whore?" Evan smiled, leaning her head down so that she was at eye level with Beth. "Well, then, I bow to the queen of all whores."

Beth was up in a second, pushing her former friend away from her.

"That's enough!" Punk stepped between the two of them. "Evan, I want you to go upstairs and calm yourself down."

From her spot on the floor, Evan looked up at the scene before her. She was completely enraged. Nobody put their hands on her. Picking herself up off the floor, she launched herself at Beth, causing them both to go crashing to the floor.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are!" Evan exclaimed, her hands wrapped around Beth's throat. "Never fucking touch me! Don't ever look down on me for something you have done yourself. I know I am not perfect, but don't you dare pretend you're better than me!"

Punk forcefully pulled Evan off of Beth, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear. "I want you to relax, okay? Go upstairs and chill the fuck out. I'll come up and check on you when she leaves."

As she tried to catch her breath, Beth looked at the scene before her and wanted nothing more than to retch. They looked so disgustingly comfortable with each other and at her expense no less! Getting up, she dusted herself off and then turned her attention back to them.

"I still don't believe either one of you." Beth said, her eyes on them. "For all I know, or you know Evan, Phil could have been using you as a ploy to get me to break up with him." With a mock pout she added, "You dragged poor John into this. I wonder how he would react to the news."

He tightened his grip on Evan when she tried to break free from him. Evan breathed out a breath of frustration. She didn't appreciate being held back like she was a small child.

"You can let me go, _baby_." Evan smiled in Beth's direction. "I'm calm now. I promise."

Reluctantly, Punk let her go and watched cautiously as Evan circled Beth. The anger didn't go unnoticed by him, but he didn't say anything. Better they hash out their problems first and then he and Beth would hash out theirs.

"John and I broke up a couple of days ago. Your little mission to run to him and expose me has been aborted before take off." Evan said, stopping in front of Beth. "Sorry."

"I bet he thinks you're a whore."

Evan laughed as she took a step away from Beth. "What he thinks doesn't matter. In fact, John has nothing to do with us." She pointed in each of their directions. "Did I mess up by not telling John right away? Absolutely. Do I feel better that I ended things with him because my feelings for Punk were too strong? Of course. See, what you fail to understand is that neither one of us were happy with our significant other because we just weren't happy. If you, maybe, pull your head out of the clouds you'll realize that not everything is about you. That not everything can be about you."

"Are you finished?" Beth wondered, her jaw tightening in anger. "Because I really don't want to see your face anymore."

"After how you treated everyone here today and how you made a jackass out of yourself as well, I don't want to see you either." Evan replied, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm done. But, he," she pointed at Punk, "probably has more to say to you than I do."

She said nothing more as she stopped in front of him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. For some strange reason, Evan had felt closer to him than before. Maybe, it was because they had gone through this together? Confronting John had been hard, but having to forcefully confront Beth had been harder.

The blonde watched as his gaze stayed on her form as she left them alone. This annoyed Beth to no end because it was supposed to be about _them_. Didn't he realize or care that this was the end of their relationship?

"You failed to mention how long this has been going on?"

He turned his attention to Beth and sighed, trying to figure out how to deal with all of this. He had a relationship to end and a girl upstairs to hold. Despite her bravado, he thought she was hurting. Not because they had got caught, but because in the light of them getting back together, Evan had lost much more than he had.

"Since about September." He replied. "Look, Beth, you can think what you want, but I really do love her. Sure, when we first started going out is when Evan really came back into my life at full force. Did I think my feelings would resurface? Not a chance. They did and I can't fight them. I won't fight them actually."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You used her to get me to break up with you."

"Don't think too highly of yourself." He fired at her. "We happened on accident. Sure, we could have gone about everything differently, but we chose not to because we thought we could end it. Obviously, we couldn't. Don't you dare say that I was using her or that my feelings are fake. Stop trying to stroke your own ego to make yourself feel better."

"This is unbelievable." She muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "I catch you two in bed and _I'm_ the bad guy."

"This isn't you!" He exclaimed, holding his hands out in her direction. "You weren't like this when we first started seeing each other. Your entire personality changed with this whole 'Divas of Doom, I'm going to be the divas champ forever' bullshit. Had this happened before that push, then you wouldn't have sat their demanding to know exactly what happened. The old you would have just ended things and left it at that."

"Evan's side was true then?" Beth snapped, bringing her gaze back to him.

"Not by any stretch of the word." He replied, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. "Just that one part."

"I see." She nodded.

"This was a long time coming. Surely, even you, had to have known that, Beth." Punk tried to reason with her. "You changed and we drifted because of it. That's all."

"I didn't change, you did."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Beth." He smirked. "When it comes down to it, you care about nothing but yourself. Should I have said something sooner? Yes. But, like I said, we thought we could end it. Instead, we lost a battle we couldn't win."

"Forget it." Beth rolled her eyes. "I don't care anymore. We're through, that's for sure."

"I think it was obvious from the get go." Punk shrugged.

Beth started out, but turned around to say one more thing. "I should have listened to everyone about you, but I decided not to. I really regret I hadn't. You and Evan didn't work out the first time, which means you won't work out again. I mean, you do always have your ex before Evan. I wouldn't be surprised if Amy suddenly came out of the wood work to ruin in things for her. Let's face it, Phil, you're a bigger whore than Evan ever could be."

"Anything to make yourself feel better, huh?" He laughed. "I can't believe I spent so much time with you. I loved you, Beth, but somewhere along the line you turned into a douche."

She said nothing as she placed his house key on the coffee table and left his house. Leaving behind a broken friendship and relationship. In mere minutes, she would forget about them and never look back. There was more to her life than them.

"Good riddance." He muttered, hearing the door slam shut.

He turned the lights off downstairs and started climbing the stairs to bring him upstairs. He knew Evan would need him and he was looking forward to it. Anything to have her in his arms as his.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, getting in bed next to her. "I should have ended things with her before I had the chance."

Evan rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The sound soothed her as she tried to get her tears to stop flowing. She wanted to forget about what happened.

"That's not why I'm crying." Evan finally whispered.

"I know losing your friendship with Beth is a hard thing-"

"I'm not upset about that either." Evan admitted. "When we started seeing each other again, I knew losing her friendship was a consequence, but that didn't matter to me. I know that sounds wrong to say considering we were best friends, but the love that I feel for you won out in the end."

"What's the problem?"

"I overheard her comment about Amy." The brunette started crying again. "It really killed me because something inside is telling me that if you did it to her then you could do it to me."

He gently sat up in bed, pulling her with him. Gently grabbing hold of her wrist, Punk pulled Evan onto his lap, so that he could see her face. Getting his emotions out in a mushy way was hard for him to do, so he needed her to see the look in his eyes to know that he was serious about what he was going to say.

"I love you." He locked his eyes with hers. "Nobody is ever going to change that. Not Beth and definitely not Amy. If I wanted to be with her, then Amy would be here right now, not you." Punk said, resting his hand on the side of her face. "The both of us have been through a lot together and because of that what we have will never die. I want to be with you forever."

Evan nodded her head, before pressing her lips to his. "I love you." She whispered. "Forever."

Slowly, she slid off his lap and brought herself to lay down on the bed again. Just as her head hit the pillow, she felt Punk wrap his arms around her, closing the space between them. With a small chuckle, he whispered, "What was with your side of things? It was so bogus."

"That's what happened." Evan smirked, even though he couldn't see her.

"In a parallel universe." He retorted. "I was telling the truth."

"Never in your life would you have been so quick to agree to sharing a bed with me."

"I am now."

"Not at that time."

"What you said didn't happen." He said as he pulled away from him. With a smirk, he moved so that he was hovering over her, his lips close to her neck. "Because. You. Never. Could. Resist. Me." Punk said between the soft kisses he placed down her body.

"Damn you." She moaned.

He smirked as he started peeling her shirt off of her body. He loved her and would never do a thing to hurt her. He said, she said, didn't matter here. All that mattered was that they were together and they would get through any obstacles thrown their way. But, that's a different story.

* * *

><p>AN: One chapter left.


	6. What Really Happened

Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! More importantly, I hope you enjoyed this rather short story. Read & review!

_Caution: Sexual content._

* * *

><p>How did we end up like this?" Evan asked without taking her eyes off the TV.<p>

"We ended up like this because you overslept and Nattie left your sorry ass behind." He muttered, just as bored as her. "I, being who I am offered you a ride to the next city. We argued and the car stopped and here we are. Anymore questions?"

"Why are you such an asshole?" She questioned. "I mean more than usual."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she looked annoyed with him. What else was new? They had been this way since they broke up and things seem to have escalated when she made her way back into his life when he started seeing Beth.

"Because I don't like you." He shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"I was waiting for you to say something like that." The brunette smirked, tossing some pillows and a blanket on the floor. "Your ass can ride the floor tonight."

"Very mature." He nodded his head in the direction of where everything was. "I give you a simple answer to your question and you act all bratty when its not what you want to hear."

"It was a rhetorical question." She pointed out. "You need not answer, Phillip."

"Stop that." He pointed at her. "You lost that privilege when we broke up, Ev."

"Oh, you want to talk about our breakup?" Evan laughed, inching her way towards the edge of the bed. "Well, let's. Shall we? After almost a year together, we got sick of each other. Every little thing turned into a fight between us and we rarely ever made up. The rift between us got bigger and bigger until one day you just didn't show up anymore. No phone call. No text message. No word at all. That killed me because I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anybody. To make matters worse, we worked together, making getting over you all the more harder! So if anyone one has lost any privileges here, its you!"

Punk smirked in her direction, applauding her little speech. He had to hand it to her, she really knew how to speak bullshit very well. That wasn't how he remembered it happening, nor did he care to delve into it. No need to rip open old wounds. Him offering Evan a ride to the next city was something he was doing to be nice, right?

"Bravo, Ev." He finally said, ending his applause. "How long did it take you get that little speech together?"

She rose from her spot at the edge of the bed, ignoring him all together now. Her words had come from the heart and he had the nerve to say it was untrue. Nothing angered her more than that. Most days she missed him, but now that she was in the room with him, Evan wished they had never met. For the first time in a while, she was happy that she was with John. At least, he knew how to treat her.

"Its not a speech." She whispered, leaning down to get some clothes from her bag. "Its how I really feel. I mean felt."

He didn't miss her little slip up. Was it possible that she _still _had feelings for him?

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. We both know how I feel about the situation." He replied, getting up himself. "I'm going to get food for us."

Evan said nothing to him as he left. Truthfully, she didn't want to speak to him for the rest of the night, much less see him. Hearing the door close, she waited a few minutes before finally heading into the shower. Some time away from him would do her good.

Punk leaned against the wall outside their motel room, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. They had the rest of the night to spend together. Which only meant they would be fighting and annoying the hell out of each other.

"Its going to be a long night." He whispered, pushing himself off the wall. "A very long night."

It was while he was waiting for the food to get ready, he really fell into his thoughts about Evan. Things surely had taken a strange turn, he thought. From the moment they meant until that very day. At this very moment he had his ex-girlfriend waiting for him back at a motel. His very upset ex girlfriend.

They argued before they started seeing each other and argued even more when they started dating. Never did he and Evan have a dull moment together. As much as they fought, he loved her. However, there was only so much a relationship can handle before both people involved get fed up with each other. A lot of things were said that hurt them. Even when they ended, he knew it was right. Breaking things off was for the best. Like her, Punk had difficulty getting over Evan.

"Order up!" The cook called, dragging Punk out of his thoughts.

Moving from his seat, he walked to the counter, dropping the money as he picked up the bag. With a small nod, he exited the diner and started towards the motel.

His walk back was longer than the walk to get the food. Maybe, it was because he was so set on his thoughts. Evan had really been on his mind a lot lately. He wouldn't admit it out loud, be he really missed her. Especially, with how things were going between him and Beth.

"Evan!" He called, walking into the room. "I'm back."

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You're as beautiful as I remembered." Punk whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Evan nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt and heard him. Pulling out of his hold, she stepped forward, keeping her back towards Punk.

"Get out." She said, trying to keep calm.

Punk smirked, taking a step towards her, his arms wrapping around Evan once more. He closed the space between them, his lips hovering near her ear.

"I don't want to." He whispered. "I don't think you want me to either."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, bringing her close to the edge. Everything in her head was telling her to pull away and get out of the shower. Ignoring her thoughts, she rested her head against his chest, loving the feeling of his body pressed up against hers.

"Why the hell are we doing this to ourselves?"

Not saying a word, he turned Evan around so that she was facing him. With his eyes on hers, he lowered his lips down to hers.

"Phil." She whispered against his lips.

"I want you."

Evan's head was screaming at her to leave, but she didn't. Instead, she shut the water off and pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she peeked over her shoulder to see if he was following her.

"You coming?"

He all but ran out of the shower, taking her with him in the process. Punk picked her up, Evan's legs instantly wrapping around his waist. With his hands resting on her hips, he walked over to the bed, gently releasing her.

Evan allowed her small hands to rest on his tattooed arms as she looked up at him. Everything about this felt right. This was supposed to happen. All along she thought her feelings for him had gone away, but in truth, they really hadn't. Being there with him really solidified her thoughts. Maybe, waking up late that day wasn't so bad after all. Being with him wasn't bad.

Careful not to place all of his weight on her, he hovered above Evan. His hands getting tangled in her hair. His eyes searched hers for any hint of doubt, but he found nothing. She wanted this more than he did. Evan still loved him, just as Punk still loved her.

"What about Beth?"

"She's not the same person anymore. Its not working out too well." He smirked. "Cena?"

"Forget about him."

"So beautiful." He whispered, drinking the image of her in.

He moved down her body, kissing a line from her lips, down her neck and to her collarbone. "Ev, your skin is sweeter than before."

Those were his final words before he started kissing up her left breast until his lips found her tender nipple. He placed a small  
>kiss and felt it get hard underneath his lips. Gently, he takes the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, while his other hand massages her right breast.<p>

"Phil." Evan moaned. "Please, don't stop."

Giving in to her needs, he switched to her other breast, repeating the same actions. Her moans were soft, showing him just how worked up she was.

"Evan." He whispered before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, slowly getting lower to her center.

Whatever breath she had in her was lost when his tongue connected with her center. His tongue working on the inner folds, sending her further away from reality.

"Right there." She moaned, arching her back off the mattress. "Punk!" She cried, her hands gripping the sheets.

Her screams of pleasure made him move faster. He wanted to taste her in his mouth. That sweet, sweet taste that tempted him every time. Fulfilling his cravings had become something he looked forward to. All that was wrong with this situation, made everything between them all the more better.

Punk looked up at her to see that her eyes were closed and she was chewing on her lower lip, trying to suppress the moan that desperately wanted to escape from her beautifully shaped lips. Her head raised slightly off the pillow as she pushed her hips towards him. She was close, he knew she was.

A rippling moan filled the room as she reached her breaking point. Her juices being taken in before a drop could be wasted.

Moving up the length of her body, he rested his hands on top of hers. His eyes looking down at her still closed eyes. "Open your eyes, sweetie."

Doing as he asked, she opened her eyes. They were clouded over with desire, her tongue subconsciously dragging across her lower lip. Breaking her hands from underneath his, Evan rested one hand on his bicep while the other rested on the back of his neck, lowering him to her face. Her lips lightly touched his, engaging in the beginning of a passionate kiss.

"I want you." She whispered, breaking the kiss. "Give me all of you."

Punk's elbows nearly gave out when he felt her hand run across his manhood. His eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. A light moan flew from his mouth.

"Evan." He whispered.

Her hand now gripped his length, slowly moving up and down. "Say my name again, Phil. Please." She practically moaned.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, slowly jerking his hips towards her hand. "Evan." He whispered. "I need you too."

He rolled off of her so that he was now laying next to her. Without having to say anything, she was already moving to get on him. Her tiny frame was now hovered over his as she pressed her lips to his, purposely grinding her hips against his. A smile broke across her lips mid kiss when a groan sounded throughout the room.

She carefully moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on his abs, before moving down to his length. Looking up at him, her mouth engulfed him, carefully bobbing her head up and down. Taking him in her mouth completely, then teasing him by taking him out all together. His groans of pleasure and frustration reached her ears, making her more inclined to repeat her actions.

"Stop teasing me." He got out between breaths.

Smirking, Evan ignored his plea and repeated her actions, further pushing him to the edge. She knew Punk was getting closer when he tangled his hands in her hair. His hip thrusting upwards, bringing himself further into her mouth.

"Ahh, yes." He groaned when he felt his release. "Fuck, baby, oh shit."

Sitting up in bed, he grabbed her so that she was sitting on his lap. He eagerly brought her face to his, his lips colliding with hers. Punk's hand roamed down her body, resting on her hips.

Losing herself in the moment, slowly grinding her hips his against his. She wanted more of him. No more petting, no more wasting time. She wanted to feel something else and that was all there was to it.

Feeling himself grow hard again, he pushed himself further to her, pushing her back onto the mattress. He wrapped one of his hands around her wrists, pinning them above her head. His other hand resting on her side as he slowly nudged her legs apart. His length at her entrance, carefully making its way in.

"Ahh, Punk." She moaned, moving her hips with his.

Her brown hair was spread out around her. Little pieces sticking to her forehead and her eyes shining with need. Her full lips parted as her moans mixed in the air with his. Their little beads of sweat meshing together, unifying them in another way. She never did look more beautiful to him.

"You feel so good."

He tilted his head back as he continued pushing in and out of her. His thrusts becoming more forceful. They were in that place they always ended up in. The passion consuming them as they each pleaded for more from each other.

"Punk-oh yes, shit, right there-look at me, please."

He looked down at her like she had asked. Words were escaping him, but he knew exactly what she wanted. Truth be told he wanted the same thing too. Lowering his lips down to her ear, he started thrusting at a slower pace. Placing both his hands on her hips to keep her from moving against him, he went on with what he wanted to do.

"Evan." He whispered.

She came undone. Her back arching off the bed again as her orgasm reached over her. Her entire body was shivering underneath him. Her eyes opening and closing to see the stars that he was sure were clouding her vision now.

With her writhing in pleasure under him, Punk, himself came undone. An animal like groan forming from between his lips as he collapsed on top her.

Her arms wrapped around his back, as she tried to get her heartbeat to calm down. She could hear the sound of his breathing as he tried to calm himself down as well.

"I love you, Punk." Evan whispered, twirling strands of his messy hair around her finger.

Placing his hands on either side of her, he pushed himself up so that he was hovering over her again. His eyes locked on hers as he smiled down at her. Everything about that moment felt so right.

"I love you too."

Just like that, without any thought of the consequences, an old flame was ignited once more. Setting fire to something that was thought to have lost its spark. This was how it all really began.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>AN: :)


End file.
